When Worlds Collide
by MidniteBleuCrusader
Summary: The first part of When Worlds Collide. Pushing around Geddoe, gets on Jacques’ nerves and taking Ace and Joker as her servants until Samus and Reed come back from vacation. Is it up to Queen to save them from Lilly Pendragon? LOOK HERE AND R&R!
1. The Fearsome Pendragon

Helloooooooooooooooo fans!

This would probably be a fic you would never expect to see in the game or whatever. This is my own writing of how Lilly pissed off the three main characters and their groups (well, except Chris anyway). ENJOY!

**-**

**When Worlds Collide**

By R2K2J

Summary: The first part of When Worlds Collide. Pushing around Geddoe, gets on Jacques' nerves and taking Ace and Joker as her servants until Samus and Reed come back from vacation. Is it up to Queen to save them from Lilly Pendragon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 3.

Warning: Known to suck eggs prior to first chapter.

**-**

**Chapter 1: The Fearsome Pendragon**

**-**

Things seemed pretty quiet at Budehuc Castle. Geddoe was in his room, putting on his clothes after he took a morning bath. He thought, for once, he could have one silent day in the castle without Ace in his face annoying him. As he walked out to the castle halls, he decided a little fresh air might do him good. He was about to push the doors and go outside. Instead, he got the door in his face. Literally.

"Where in the world could those two have gone!" It was none other than the meanest, hot-tempered girl in Budehuc Castle, Lilly Pendragon. Some of the people just happen to call her 'the Dragon' just because of her hot-temperedness. If someone were to draw a picture, the artist would actually add flames coming out of her mouth.

Meanwhile, Geddoe had tasted wood from the door after that little incident. "I'm going to kill her…" he muffled, since his mouth was still plastered on the door.

**-**

Jacques, the almost silent one of the Twelfth Unit was still in his usual habit of going up trees when he had the time. Indeed, he was in a tree with the birds. He loves to wander off most of the time. Most of the time, he would either be asleep, keeping to himself all the time or hiding and helping at the same time. Currently, he was enjoying the view of Budehuc's lake.

But even silence can be broken in an instant. "Jacques! Jacques! Where are you?" It was Geddoe. He looked down, Geddoe was looking up. "I need you! Could you come down for a second?" So Jacques did. Once he reached the ground, he asked, "What do you want me to hunt down?"

"Nothing. It's Lilly Pendragon. She's looking for Samus and Reed. Have you seen them? Please say you did."

"Sorry. I haven't seen them. I was up on this tree all…" Before he could finish his sentence, Lilly appeared and pushed Geddoe aside, face first into the same tree Jacques used.

"Jacques! Finally, I found you. I need you to do a few things for me." Lilly pulled Jacques by the arm and away from Geddoe and the tree that he used.

**-**

Ace and Joker. What can anyone say about them? One was an accountant; the other was a martial artist. They were relaxing in the bar. Ace had ordered at least 3 beers so early in the morning, after receiving his breakfast at Mamie's restaurant. Joker was just sitting across the accountant.

"So have you heard any news today, Ace?" Joker asked.

"Yeah. Samus and Reed are on a vacation. Lilly's gotta be mad about that if she ever hears or reads the newspaper."

"Not like she'll ever read it." Joker said, and the both laughed. A few minutes later, Geddoe, after taking his second trip to doctor Tuta's clinic, entered the bar and ordered one beer from Anne, the bartender. He then sat down at the same table with Ace and Joker.

"Hey, Captain. What happened? It felt like you rammed into something, twice." Ace commented.

"Actually, the first one rammed into my face, the other occasion I rammed. Have you seen Samus and Reed?"

"From the news, they took a vacation." At the moment Joker said that, the door opened to reveal a very familiar face to Geddoe. Lilly, once again, stomped into the bar, searching for her two servants. At the exact time, Geddoe ran out of the bar.

Lilly sighed and then said, "Where can those two be?" Then she turned to spot Ace and Joker. The both of them didn't take notice. She sat herself down at their table, acting all sweet and kind.

"Oh no, you don't! Don't even think about it for one second, Lilly Pendragon! We will not be your servants!"

"Would you do it for, let's say, 10000 potch?" She proposed.

"We'll do it!" Ace quickly agreed.

"Hey, hey! I don't want to be her servant! Not hers, anyway!"

"But it's the only way to get quick money for the boss, Joker." He whispered in Joker's ear.

"Oh, okay." The two then left the bar with Lilly in front of them.

**-**

Geddoe was starting to have second thoughts about this day. Everything that happened today ended up with him having a depression in his face. As he walked through the halls again, he found Jacques leaning against a wall, eyes closed.

"Jacques, what happened with Lilly?" Jacques tried not to think of the things that Lilly made him do. But then he had to say it.

"I had to wash dishes, clean and dry clothes, exercise restraint, hunt rabbits and wild boars, and be an acrobat. You know, normal stuff. But she's starting to get on my nerves." Joining those two were Ace and Joker.

"Well, that was one hard dame to impress. But look!" He took out a bag of money. "At least we got some money to go around!"

"And let me guess," Jacques said, "you were rammed in the face twice."

"You could say that…" Geddoe said, embarrassed since he was the captain of the Twelfth Unit.

"Well, what are we supposed to do? She can't keep this up forever." Ace said.

"Hey, what're you guys doing here?" a voice said. A woman's voice and it was none other than Queen, the only person Lilly hasn't tortured. The guys all turned and looked at her, strangely. "What?"

**-**  
**To Be Continued**

**-**


	2. Enter the Queen

Helloooooooooooooooo fans!

This would probably be a fic you would never expect to see in the game or whatever. This is my own writing of how Lilly pissed off the three main characters and their groups (well, except Chris anyway). ENJOY!

**-**

**When Worlds Collide**

By R2K2J

Summary: The first part of When Worlds Collide. Pushing around Geddoe, gets on Jacques' nerves and taking Ace and Joker as her servants until Samus and Reed come back from vacation. Is it up to Queen to save them from Lilly Pendragon?

Disclaimer: I don't own Suikoden 3.

Warning: Known to suck eggs prior to first chapter. Slight Geddoe/Queen.

Note: If you reviewed, I really thank you and I promise to come by your stories and review them!

**-**

**Chapter 2: Enter the Queen**

**-**

Queen was given her orders straight away after their meeting in the hallways. _I can't believe I got this stupid job. Who can ever reason with her? Well, at least I'll get something out of this trip…_ She thought to herself. Indeed, Lilly was one force to reckon with. No one could control her and order her around other than her father, who was the President of the Tinto Republic, much to everyone's dismay. Even Samus and Reed couldn't control her. Those poor servants.

Anyway, Queen had this big opportunity to actually get to know Lilly better, or she could just smack her and tell her not to use the team again. Either way, it was her choice. She was practically lost, as she didn't know where Lilly was. She asked from Mamie, Shizu and even the Saint Loa Knights. Nobody knew, since they all scattered at the hearing of the name.

She made her way back to Budehuc Castle and went up to the one person who was actually 'friends' with Lilly. Chris Lightfellow.

"Chris, have you seen Lilly? I don't think I've seen her." She asked.

"Well, she was actually with me. Apparently, she was yammering to me about Geddoe, Jacques, Ace and Joker being a bit…useless." This made Queen mad. She couldn't believe that her team would actually be useless after the way they got ordered around today. Well, except Geddoe.

"Where did she go after that?" She said, with a restraint that conquered all. Chris could feel the aura from Queen and answered.

"She told me she'd be at the basement, storing some things at the warehouse. She also said that she went there to calm her nerves." With that, Queen immediately left for the basement, slamming Chris' door shut.

-

Lilly was down at the basement warehouse with Muto, the warehouse keeper. Once she was done, she went to an empty room, which were just broken up jail cells and just sighed, facing a wall. She felt that she had a bad day today. She may have spent a little too much on Ace and Joker's services. She also might have overworked Jacques a little too.

"The things I do for trying to get a little attention around here…" she said to herself.

"A little? How about the whole castle's attention?" A voice said.

"Who the…?" Lilly turned around to see Queen. "What do you want?" All of a sudden, Queen just grabbed her and stared at her.

"I heard what you told Chris. You told her that my team, the team I'm in, the Twelfth Unit of the Southern Frontier Defense Force, was USELESS!" She shouted at Lilly. "I know you're the daughter of the president of Tinto. But you're not in Tinto anymore, Lilly, so I suggest you watch it, or else you'll be seeing more than ever." She pushed her away. Then she turned and walked away from her.

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Queen turned again to see that Lilly was about to take out her sword.

"Oh, so now you want to fight me!" she shouted. At that moment, Lilly thought about whether or not to fight Queen. But then, she released the handle of her sword.

"It is pointless to fight you, Queen." She walked up to her and stared, eye to eye. "But the next time you do what you did to me just now and I swear you will taste more of the floor than you'll ever face during your times with your own team." Then she pushed her off by the shoulder and walked out. Queen just shook her head. She walked for only three steps and stopped.

"You can come out now, Geddoe." As he was, Geddoe was hiding behind the walls of the empty and broken jail cell.

"You seem to be handling the situation perfectly." He said, approaching her.

"I'm only trying to do that little job you asked me to do."

"Queen, don't take things too seriously. You remember the last time you were too serious with Elaine. You almost killed yourself." He patted her shoulder, and then left. Queen sighed.

"That's another thing altogether…" she said to herself.

-

Meanwhile, back with Ace and Joker. They were reading the Budehuc Times and found an article saying that Samus and Reed will be gone for at least a month.

"This… is bad." Ace said.

"Lilly's not going to like this…" Joker said.

"Not going to like what?" A girl's voice said, annoyed. The two mercenaries turned around and found Lilly behind them, again. The two of them got shocked. Ace tried to cover it up.

"Um… not going to like the fact that…" But Ace's mind was a blank.

"Not going to like the fact that Nadir has a problem with the upcoming play he's going to have and will be out of commission for a while." Joker covered. She looked down on the ground.

"Oh, then I suppose you wouldn't mind helping me again, since Samus and Reed aren't here again?" In an instant, the both of them dashed off in different directions. Lilly was furious when she looked back up. "WHY!"

-

Back in the courtyard, Ace and Joker were panting. After running from the horrible menace AKA Lilly Pendragon can take a lot out of you. They were both panting their hearts out.

"Had a nice run?" Another voice said, this time male. They turned for the third time to find Geddoe, their captain. The accountant/messenger wanted to say something, but since he got so tired of the whole running around the castle that he couldn't. Once he was done panting and sweating like a pig, he finally spoke.

"Captain, this is impossible. I think no one can escape Lilly for as long as Joker decides to hang up his fighting style." Joker karate chopped Ace in the head. "Ouch! That hurt, Joker!"

"…Maybe it's because you can't take on Lilly." Another voice said, this time it was Jacques.

"Well, what would you do? I've never seen you around the place! What were you doing?" he asked, raising a fist.

"…reading in the library." He answered.

"Could you not be so hard on Jacques, Ace?" Once again, another voice, female, coming out from the inn the form of Aila. Speculation would say that Aila and Jacques were Bf/Gf.

"Aila, haven't seen you this whole time. Where've you been?" Joker asked the Karayan.

"Drinking soda, all day long. I heard Nadir broke down his play. What's that all about?" the two mercenaries that have their own attack looked at each other, and then they turned back to Aila.

At that moment, Queen entered by the front door of the main house, where the Twelfth Unit were gathered. Ace was the first to take notice, then the rest of the gang.

"Heard you had a little tussle with Lilly. Nice going, Queen." Ace said.

"Like you could do the same yourself, Ace." Joker commented.

"I heard Samus and Reed are on a holiday, for a month this time." Queen said. The twosome looked at each other again, before turning back.

"How'd you know that?" Ace said.

"Don't worry. I used the same spot that Jacques was using to hide. I saw the whole thing. That darned Lilly wanted to ask you guys to be replacements again. Now normally, I wouldn't care about this, but since she told Chris that you guys were useless, she got on my last nerve." She said as she looked down.

"So what'd you do?" Aila asked her.

"I sent out a challenge to a match at the North Cavern. She'll be there. If she's not, I'm coming back here and dragging her there."

"Well, good luck to you." Geddoe said, patting her shoulder. Unknown to Queen, however, Geddoe slipped a charm into her pant pocket, which happened to be a Soaring Bolt charm.

"Yeah, thanks."

"Go kick her butt!" Ace supported.

"…go Queen." Jacques supported as the group split up and left. As Geddoe tried to leave, Queen spoke.

"You know I don't need this, Geddoe." She took out the charm from her pocket.

"It's for your own safety. Use it only as a last resort." He said, and then he walked away. But she turned and stopped her captain.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked, curious.

"I don't want one of my own missing or dead or whatever." Queen didn't know what to say. "I think you better get some rest for your fight against Lilly. I think you need it."

"Oh… well, okay…" With that, Queen left him standing at the courtyard and back to her quarters. She still couldn't figure out why Geddoe said that.

-

**To Be Continued**

-

A/N: Should I put some more Queen/Geddoe into this thing because to me, it's really working out for me.


End file.
